


The Scavenger's Pet

by MaLady335



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 1st person, Don’t copy to another site, Human Pet, I don't know if this counts as reader insert, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Pet, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex neutral reader, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, gender neutral reader, human in space, no description of their bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: The Scavengers take a pit stop and leave Grimlock alone for a minute and he brings home an organic.





	1. A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble series I wrote on Tumblr years back. Felt like it had a satisfying enough ending that it could be put on here now that I remembered it's existence and it's not the worst thing I've written.

The guy we stopped to buy energon from said he sold organics for numerous reasons. To be honest we didn't think much of it. None of us cared any, the organics was one of the reasons we joined the Decepticons. Spinister loved to hunt them down for sport. So there weren't any sad optics at seeing them. We got out energon then were on our way.

We didn't bother doing a scan of the ship before we left, the fact that they didn't work had something to do with that. It wasn't till we were well on our way that we found it. Or more specifically Misfire gave a yelp when he found it curled up in Grimlock's lap. The organic was asleep as Grimlock sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around it like it was his favorite toy. Upon closer inspection we realized it was a human.

Spinister's first response was to shoot it. But as soon as he said as much Grimlock roared at him and curled himself around the human. The ruckus had roused the human but it stayed surprisingly quiet. It seemed quite content to stay in Grimlock's lap and he didn't seem to want to move it anytime soon.

Deciding to just leave the issue for now it became very easy to forget about it. The thing mostly stayed in Grimlock's room and as far as I can tell it never speaks, not even to Grimlock. After a few days we noticed that Grimlock was recharging without incident. We had originally planned to get rid of it as soon as we landed but since it's stopping Grimlock from going on a rampage in his sleep every cycle we decided to let Grimlock keep the thing.

The less nice parts about keeping an organic around started to crop up. Like how it started filling empty energon cubes with it's waste. We were able to get Grimlock to understand that if he wanted to keep the thing then he's gonna have to be the one to shoot it's nasty organic waste out the airlock.

It also started creeping up all around the ship. At some point it started going through the crawl spaces and Fulcrum would be so startled at seeing it appear seemingly out of nowhere he would try to transform into a bomb. Most notably it often popped up to sit and watch TV with us. I doubt it knew any form of Cybertronian but it seemed to enjoy it anyway.

The thing seemed surprisingly low maintenance. We didn't realize what exactly it needed till we landed on a planet with a lot of organic life a few days after getting it. The human shoved it's greasy head into the nearest water source as soon as we got onto the surface. 

While we went about our business the human filled as many empty energon cubes with water as it could. Then it started harvesting plants to shove in its mouth before storing them in the cubes as well.

Only a few minutes after eating the plants did the thing throw up a mix of pink energon with leafy chunks. Apparently Grimlock has been sharing his energon with the human. It seems not to have digested it well with it's greenish complexion.

The organic taking our cubes wasn't really a problem for any of us. There were empty cubes stacked all over the ship since nobody liked to clean up after themselves. I was planning on eventually making everyone dispose of them but with how hectic things have been lately it went on the way side.

Even Spinister has begrudgingly accepted the humans presence. If only as a deterrent for Grimlock's outbursts. Misfire was practically ecstatic at how Grimlock improved. Though he continuously complained at how Grimlock was often covered in the oil and other such organic materials that the human produced.

Crankcase seemed mostly unbothered by the human's presence. The only exception being when the human would shed it's head fur and pieces of it would get on him. So like everything else it pissed him off. He usually muttered complaints but never very loudly or with any action.

So for the time being it looks like we have a yet unnamed human pet.


	2. LANGUAGE PLEASE!

A bunch of us imprisoned by that Decepticon asshole broke out when he had a few friends over to buy something or other. While everyone else headed away from the Decepticon ship I did the least advisable thing and ran into it. 

Now I have no idea what happened to everyone else. There were several other humans that got picked up the same time as me. The rest were aliens that we had at least a language barrier with. So for all I know they either got recaptured or escaped some other way. Either way things seem to be going alright for me. I was pleasantly surprised to find an Autobot roaming the Decepticon ship. Grimlock seems very nice, though more cuddly than I'd prefer. If there is one thing I've learned it's how to say 'me Grimlock' in Cybertronian. 

I've tried to stay as out of the way as possible with the actual Decepticons. Their fangs, red eyes, and logos giving them away. Out of all of them Fulcrum seems the least…..odd. Misfire is definitely the nicest. Though it seems he views me more as a pet than a person. But since no one is treating me like cattle I'll take that for now.

I used to joke that I was a cat back on Earth and it seems I have fulfilled my destiny in that regard. I never quite got why animals enjoyed being pet so much. I'm not a big fan of being touched by other people but apparently if it's coming from a twenty foot robot it's the equivalent of a deep tissue massage. It's embarrassing how nice it feels.

After the first few days it felt like I was dying of thirst. Grimlock found me staring at his energon cube I was so thirsty. Whether it was a good idea or not I drank a bit of it. It didn't taste bad, and I didn't immediately throw up. There was a tingling on my tongue and it cleared my sinuses. For a while it made me feel very similar to being the perfect level of drunk. I did eventually throw some of it up, but it seemed my body was determined to process it. By the time we landed on a planet with water and food I barely even noticed what the Decepticons were up to, gulping as much food and water as possible was what absorbed my mind.

Once I got my bearings I briefly entertained the thought of going out to find someone here to help me get home. Those thoughts vanished after I saw a bird like creature so big it could have carried me off easily. The Decepticons seemed the safer choice. They ignored me stashing food and water in their empty cubes. When I was finished I hung back with Grimlock. That bird making me wary to go wandering on my own.

Eventually they did come back. They had a bunch of supplies by the looks. Cuddling with Grimlock when he took a short break since he went out to help them load all their junk. I easily sat on Grimlock's shoulder and enjoyed the ride. Crankcase gave his usual hrmph of disapproval, but from what I've seen Crankcase doesn't approve of anything.

The sun on this planet felt especially hot after the regulated atmosphere of the spaceship. Sweat was rolling down my back and after a week or so of sitting in my own filth I decided to take a chance and go bathe in the lake nearby. 

Ignoring the giant robots I stripped and wadded into the water. The coolness of it alone helping to relax me. Dunking my head I could practically see the wave of oil leave my hair. The only time before this I got even remotely clean after being kidnapped was when that Decepticon asshole pulled a hose on us. After some scrubbing I felt some level of clean, though soap would improve the situation by a landslide. I also quickly tried to clean my cloths, the stank of them was more noticeable now that I was washed up.

For the most part I pretended the guys weren't there. It was only when Misfire's shadow encompassed me and he poked me in the butt with his foot was when I was forced to acknowledge him. Giving his beaming smile an annoyed look. His smile widened as he prodded at me again, almost knocking me over.

I've watched Misfire enough at this point to know he enjoys getting a rise out of the rest of his team. So it only made sense that he would turn to me for amusement at some point. While definitely not the first time he's pestered me it is the first time he's attempted it while I was naked. Hunched up in a little ball I huffed at him, in no mood to play games while so exposed. 

As it became clear to him that I wasn't going to move from my huddled position he switched to petting me. The hard but warm metal of his servos had my muscles loosening. I released a sigh as he continued, my eyes drooping due to the warm bright sun and his relaxing strokes. Only then did he give me a flick to fall flat on my face.

Standing up I dusted myself off and attempted to push him away, which only succeeded at creating a few new groves in the dirt as I ended up pushing myself away from him. He chuckled, his laughter often reminded me of the melodies made by old synthesizers you'd find in the 70's and 80's. His was a bit higher and more light than say Spinisters whose few laughs I'd heard were deep and short.

Feeling very self-conscious of my nudity I knelt back down.

“You're pretty fun fleshbag.” He said IN ENGLISH.

“Wait since when do you know English?” I said turning towards him.

“We picked up an Earth languages file while we were here. Since Grimlock refuses to give you up we thought we might as well be able to know what you're saying.”

“Well thanks and could you PLEASE leave me alone while I'm naked!”

“You're the one out in the open. Do you really expect everyone to just shield their eyes from your exposed squishy bits?”

“Well it's not like there's running water in the ship and I've been stinking to high heaven.”

“Yeah we've noticed.”

I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the favor. Krok rolled his eyes as Misfire and the human were having a childish standoff. 

“Guys we are gonna be heading out soon.” Krok yelled at the two. We turned our tongues to him.

I scrambled to grab my still soaked cloths. Tired of waiting on me Misfire scooped up my still naked body as I barely managed to grab my pants. Once inside the chill of the ship was very noticeable when you're naked and holding a pile of wet cloths.

Misfire dumped me on Grimlock's lap as he went off to do whatever it was Misfire did. Grimlock looked down at me so confused.

“Me Grimlock?” He poked me concerned.

“I'm fine Grimlock I just need to wait for my cloths to dry.” I stated only guessing at what he was asking.

His warmth helped hold the chill off till my cloths finished drying. I should probably be more self-conscious about nudity around them but their like 20ft robots it's not like they have any genitals or anything. Right?


	3. Wait You Got Both?

There are a lot of things I wish I didn't know about. I wish I never looked up a harlequin baby on the internet when I was 15. Those images gave me nightmares for months. I could have gone my entire life not knowing dolphins were rapists and have been happier for it.

Currently I wish I had stayed roaming the ship for a few more hours. Having been off planet for several weeks makes you restless of staying in the same room. And while Grimlock likes having cuddles as much as possible there is only so many hours in the day a person can handle laying in a single position surrounded by hot immovable metal.

So when I came back to his room to check on him I thrusted my head out of the vent to see him very enthusiastically jacking it. And by it I mean his giant robot penis, something I thought was physically impossible because you know...robots. Seeing the movement he locked eyes with me and immediately yelled and did some kind of weird body roll. I didn't stay to see what he did to make the rest of the crashing and breaking noises. Fleeing down the vents as fast as I could. Trying to erase the fact that I slept naked on a robot who has a dick half as big as me.

I was so bothered I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Ending up falling onto a counter using my face to catch my landing wasn't really helping things. The snicker let me know I had an audience to add to my mortification. Looking up I saw Misfire laying on a berth. Guess I ended up in his room. The sounds of Grimlock's embarrassment was still rumbling in the background.

“What happened to set him off?” Misfire asked no longer laughing at my pain.

My face flushed, “I caught him jerking off.”

“What? No way?” He started with a chuckle, “I guess it's good to know he's still got that up and running.”

I decided to sit on the edge of his counter. “Yeah I didn't even know you guys had those parts.”

“Technically we don't. Or we didn't anyways. They were added later as an attempt to replicate organic reproduction but its got such a remote chance of working they're essentially useless, outside of being fun. I still can't believe you saw Grimlock's dick. No wonder he's so upset, that's like a turbofox walking in when you interface. They always stare which just ruins everything.”

“Thanks for the comparison.” I stated sarcastically. “So does like everyone have a dick or a vagina or is it something you have to get installed?”

Misfire snorted, “Installed? It's not a piece of software. And all the cons I've worked with had them. But I don't know if everyone has the package. I know younger guys were given them when they're created but I suppose there are old folks who don't have them.”

“Them? As in both?” I asked intrigued.

“Yeah? What else is there?”

“Humans only come with one.”

“WHAT? No way?”

“Yeah it's bogus.”

“Can...can I see it?” He asked.

“Misfire you've seen me naked?” I stated.

“Yeah but I wasn't looking at your junk. I don't just walk up to random organics and stare at their genitals. I'm not that rude. Even if a lot of you just have them out waving around.”

“Waving around? What do you think they are fucking flags. And it's cold as shit in here I'm not stripping just to freeze my nipples off. Wait do you guys have those?”

“No we don't have your weird milk producers. And if it's too cold just come sit next to me. You're the one always complaining that we run too hot for you to sit close to.”

He called my bluff, “Fine. But only if you let yours out. I'm not going to humiliate myself alone.”

Misfire didn't even say anything. I just heard a clunk and the sound of shifting metal. Doing what he suggested I went over and sat next to him. I hadn't lied to him about how warm they are, you'd think with them being made of metal they'd be cold but they are also a lot bigger.

Stripping next to him I climbed up onto his leg so we both could get a good view of what we got. Now completely naked sitting on his thigh I stared down at him. He was right he did have both. They had he base light gray color as his face but had that almost painfully bright pink as accents. He even had lights on it.

“That's not fair yours are prettier than mine. Mine's the same color as the rest of me and you've got lights.”

“You weren't kidding you do only have the one. Weird.” He gave it a poke.

“Hey I never said anything about touching.”

“Ah come on. You can touch mine.” He stated looking so full of himself.

I couldn't help the blush rising in my face. “Well… I guess if you're ok with it.” My voice growing quieter.

Due to it being closer I ran my hand over the top of his dick, or what he called his spike. The sound of fans going on had my face growing even warmer. It was huge by comparison to me and would take both of my hands to wrap around.

Misfire quickly shifted my legs around to get a better feel of me. His fingers were colder than the rest of him and sent a shiver up my back. Glancing up he had fascinated face.

“You're so soft, and small.” He commented his fingers quickly warming and getting wet.

A flush went over my face as arousal spread through me. I had to grip him pretty tight for him to feel it. There was no way I could hold a human dick like this and not cause pain. A few beads of precum came out. Reaching up I used it to lube up my hands. The whine he let out had me giggle.

“Shut up loser!” He whined some more.

I'm not sure if he hadn't done this in a while or if he had some kinda fetish but after a few minutes he neglected me and thrust a few fingers into his valve. He started thrusting his hips and that had me bouncing about and losing my hold on him. I was able to get my hands back around him when he came. He coated my arms and some of it dribbled down my chest. I briefly wondered if this was toxic.

“You're a mess.” Was all the warning I had before he picked me up and stared licking me.

His tongue was warm and wet as he cleaned his mess off of my arms and chest. I was bathed in his glowing red optics as his giant tongue swiped to take me into his mouth. My breath hitched at the heat of him. His tongue was huge and it felt like he was gonna eat me and that thought added another wave of arousal through me.

He sighed and I could feel the vibrations in his tongue. I moaned low and long. Smirking he did it again on purpose. Fluctuating the speed as he pleased. It didn't take long till I was a sweaty mess clinging to his face. His lips became wet and I felt his teeth gently graze my thigh. For some reason the threat of him biting me pushed me over the edge. My sweaty body growing limp in his hand. Looking up at him he licked his lips.

“Not bad loser.”


End file.
